WildClan
Welcome to WildClan! You walk in a strange forest. 'What are you doing here? This is WildClan territory!' You look scared behind you. A brown she-cat with blue eyes looks at you. 'I-Im sorry!' you are stammering.'I d-don't know that t-this was a Clan territory!' 'It's allright.' the she-cat says. 'I'm Wildstar. Welcome to WildClan.' About WildClan! WildClan is a peace-ful Clan. This Clan hunts mostly mice, squirrels, voles and birds. It's in a war with SnowClan. It's owned by Wolffur. This Clan loves tree-climbing. To know more about this Clan, click this. To know more about the battle, click this. For pics, click this. Join If you wanna join, fill out this form and leave it in the comments. You can also adopt a cat if there's Free for adoption ''behind that cat. Name: Fur color and pattern (pattern not nessecary): Eye color: Scars (not nessecary): Position: Apprentice (not nessecary): Kits (only if you are a nursing queen) Your user name: Rules! Only the normal rules. Allegiances Leader '''Wildstar - Brown she-cat with blue eyes. Owned by Wolffur.' Apprentice: Thunderpaw Deputy Jaywing - Gray tom with dark-gray vlecks on his haunches. Has amber eyes. Owned by Wolffur. Apprentice: Windpaw Medicine Cat Bloodfur - Dark ginger tom with one blue and one green eye. Owned by Bloodstar18. MCA Dovepaw Warriors Cinderfur - Dark gray tom with hazel eyes. Owned by Wolffur. Apprentice: Shadowpaw. Branchfall - Gray she-cat, one day there fell a branch on top of him, that's how he gotten his name. Has blue-gray eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Rainstorm -''' Blue-gray tom with green eyes. Free for adoption'' Sunshine - Gold tom with brown stripes. Has amber eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Flamepel''t'' - Flame-colored she-cat with a big scar running down one side and a nick in one ear. Has amber eyes. Owned by Wolffur. '''''Apprentice: Redpaw Blueeye - Tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual blue eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Barleywhisker - Calico tom with green eyes. Can't mate. ''Free for adoption'' Apprentices Dovepaw - Soft blue-gray she-cat with white chest, tailtip, belly, paws and green eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice. Owned by Wolffur. Riverpaw '-' a silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes. A exact replica of River, the first leader of the legandaric RiverClan. ''Free for adoption'' Shadowpaw - A thick-furred, large, black she-cat with green eyes. A exact replica of Shadow, the first leader of the legandaric ShadowClan. Owned by Wolffur. Windpaw - A small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes. A exact replica of Wind, the first leader of the legandaric WindClan. ''Free for adoption'' Thunderpaw - A large tom with the color of autumn leaves, a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes and big, white paws. A exact replica of Thunder, the first leader of the legandaric ThunderClan. Owned by Wolffur Redpaw - A dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes. Owned by SpoofDarklion44 Queens Cloudsky - Fluffy white she-cat with sky-blue eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Cloudsky's kits: Lightningkit - Gray tom with green eyes. Survived a lightningbold, that's how he got his name. ''Free for adoption'' Hazelkit - Brown she-kit with hazel eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Elders Silverstripe - Silver tom with a dark-gray stripe running down his back. Has to retire early due to a wound that won't heal. Owned by Wolffur. Role Play Center 'Jaywing, I'm concerned.' meowed Wildstar. 'SnowClan will attack very soon!' 'I know. There's nothing we can do.' meowed Jaywing to his mate. 'Our kits!' whispered Wildstar. 'What if they die?' 'They are apprentices now, Wildstar. They know what to do.' said Jaywing. 'They are only two moons apprentices.' meowed Wildstar worriedly. "When Sagestar was leader of SnowClan, blood of greater warriors was spilled. I hope Blackstar will do a better job." she added. 'I hope that too, Wildstar. Come on, let's go on a patrol.' meowed Jaywing. 'Your right. Cinderfur, Thunderpaw and Shadowpaw, you can go on a patrol with me and Jaywing.' called Wildstar. They walked out of the camp, and walked to the border, to mark it. (To read more about the battle, click this.) *After it* The patrol walked back to their territory. "You all except for Jaywing, go back to the camp. Jaywing, I want to talk to you for a few moments." "Okay!" Jaywing mewed surprised. "Jaywing... I-I'm expecting your kits again..." Wildstar explained. "T-That's wonderful!" Jaywing mewed. He nuzzled her. "How long are you pregnant so far?" "Dovepaw says around a half moon..." Wildstar told Jaywing. "When I'm in camp, I'm going to ask Bloodfur how long he thinks that I'm pregnant to far." she added. "Come on, let's go to camp!" Jaywing meowed happily. They walked back to camp, tails entertwining. When they were in the camp, Wildstar walked to the Old Shed, where Bloodfur was. "Bloodfur, I want to ask you something. I'm pregnant, and I wondered how long so far. Dovepaw said a half moon so far, but she's of course only two moo..." Suddenly she stopped talking when she heard the loud screeching of panicking kits. Category:Clans